


Spell

by Halevetica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, IronStrange, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov is a little shit, Tony Stark is bad at feelings, attraction spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When a few of the avengers get hit with an attraction spell Tony and Stephen find themselves in a heated makeout session.





	Spell

"Master Strange," A timid voice spoke from behind the sorcerer. 

Stephen let out a sigh, who was he going to have to kill to get called by his proper title around here?

"I-I'm sorry, Doctor Strange," The timid voice corrected itself. Well that was an improvement.

"Yes, Valor?" Stephen asked not turning around. His eyes skimming the pages of the book in front of him.

"I have a Mr. Stark here to see you."

This got Stephen's attention. He turned to see that Tony was already standing behind Valor with a few of the other avengers in tow.

"Stark, what brings you here?" Stephen glanced over his shoulder where Wong was currently working with Laydris, a new student that had a hard time controlling their spells.

"Hey, Doc," Tony smiled in the way that made Stephen want to agree to anything the genius wanted.

"We're here on behalf of shield, there's a possible threat coming, and we could use the help," Steve spoke up. He was the head of the avengers after all. Stephen guessed bringing Tony was to help persuade Stephen.

"Yes, of course," Stephen would take any chance to work alongside Tony, not that he would ever admit to it.

Suddenly a large burst of light filled the room.

"I'm so sorry," Laydris apologized quickly.

"What the hell?" Clint swore.

"Why do I have the sudden urge to kiss you?" Natasha asked frowning at her best friend.

"It appears he cast the wrong spell," Wong sighed, looking down at the book." I said the astral projection spell, not the attraction spell, Laydris can't you read?" he huffed.

"Attraction spell?" Tony raised a brow.

"That explains it," Steve motioned to where Clint and Natasha were caught in a heated kiss.

"I'm gonna go ahead and head out before..." Steve gestured uncomfortably towards the couple.

"We should go too," Natasha pulled away from Clint hesitantly.

"The effects will wear off in a few hours," Wong said with a shake of his head.

"Well then," Tony pointed towards the door.

"I'll walk you out," Stephen would never admit he was following Tony in hopes that the genius would make a move. Even if it was under a spell.

"Thanks for agreeing to help," Tony swallowed nervously as they reached the front door of the sanctum.

"Sure."

"Maybe once this simmers down, you can swing by and we can discuss further," Tony waved a hand around as if gesturing towards the spell.

"Sounds good," Stephen's eyes dropped to Tony's mouth. He had always wanted to know what his lips felt like. 

Suddenly the two were leaning in. They both paused inches from each other as if they were debating the idea. Neither said a word as they finally conceded, connecting their lips.

It was simple at first but then Tony's hand slipped into Stephen's hair and Stephen melted into the kiss. His own hand gripping at the lapels of Tony's jacket.

The kiss was desperate and needy, like their life depended on it, a mesh of lips and facial hair. It was better than Stephen could have hoped and yet a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach reminded him that it was only the spell.

When he pulled back finally, he remained close, his hand still trapped in the fabric of Tony's jacket. Tony made no move to pull back further. The two panted in unison, their breaths tangling between them. Tony's hand slowly slid from Stephen's hair.

"The effects will-"

"Wear off in a few hours," Tony finished with a nod. Suddenly he was pulling away from the sorcerer.

The sinking in Stephen's stomach only got worse as he watched Tony hurry out the door. He knew that look too well. 

Regret.

-

The effects did wear off in a few hours and Laydris had sent an apology via Stephen and Wong who were now currently at the Avengers compound.

The room was tense as Stephen and Tony avoided eye contact. Steve did most of the talking and thank goodness Wong was there because Stephen was barely paying attention. Instead he kept thinking about the kiss. He'd replayed it in his mind over and over like a teenager going through puberty. His affection for Tony wasn't something he was proud of and he doubted the genius would ever go for the likes of him, especially when he lived with a literal god and Captain America. 

"Stephen, I can show you the file we have on the potential threat," Steve said gesturing towards a door across the room.

"Yeah, of course," Stephen glanced to where Wong was pointing out potential threat areas with Thor and Clint.

Tony watched as Stephen got up to follow Steve to their 'office' as it was called. It was really just a room with a bunch of filing cabinets and a computer. Steve didn't trust computers, so everything was kept in a physical file as well.

Tony hadn't told anyone about the kiss but Natasha was smart, she'd figured it out, especially because she'd noticed the longing looks the genius often sent the sorcerer. Reading people was kind of her thing.

"You should talk to him," Natasha nudged Tony's knee when she noticed his eyes following Stephen.

"What am I gonna say? Hey sorry I made out with you, wanna do it again?" Tony quipped with a roll of his eyes.

"Tell him how you feel," She urged gently. She was used to Tony being closed off.

"What? No. He only kissed me because of the spell. He doesn't see me that way," Tony waved a dismissive hand.

"The attraction spell from earlier?" Wong spoke up then, having overheard the conversation.

"Yeah, apparently Tony and Strange had a moment after we left," Natasha gave smirk.

Tony shot her a betrayed look.

"Oh come on, it's Wong. He knows Stephen best," Natasha huffed with a roll of her eyes. 

"Stephen would not have been effected by the spell. He wears a protection charm to avoid trivial mishaps like that. Laydris isn't the first student to make mistakes," Wong said with a frown.

Tony swallowed hard. If Stephen hadn't been under the spell... 

"No, there has to be another explanation," Tony frowned, shaking his head.

At that moment Stephen returned with a file in hand.

"Ready, Wong?" he asked, not looking up from the file.

Natasha, Clint, Thor and Wong looked between Tony and Stephen.

"You weren't effected," Tony blurted then.

Natasha grabbed Clint and Thor and nodded for Steve to follow.

"What?" Stephen frowned, meeting Tony's eyes for the first time since his arrival.

Wong opted to follow the other avengers.

"You have a protection charm," Tony stood. His tone was almost accusing but it leaned more towards curious.

Stephen remained silent.

"I was standing behind you," Tony hadn't wanted to admit that he didn't feel the effect of the spell. He assumed his arc reactor had something to do with it.

"I blocked it from hitting you," realization washed over Stephen.

"So neither of us were affected," Tony nodded. His stomach was doing somersaults.

"Then why did you-" Stephen tilted his head slightly.

"I thought you were affected and..." Tony had never been good at talking about his feelings.

Stephen took a few steps forward, dropping the file on the table.

Tony's heart rate picked up as Stephen stepped in closer.

"Why did you?" Tony asked, though he was sure he could guess.

"Because I wanted to."

Tony's breath caught in his chest. Stephen admitted it like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Do you-Do you still want to?" Tony asked, his eyes darting to Stephen's lips.

"Do you?" 

Tony only nodded.

Stephen leaned in slowly. 

Tony, unable to move, closed his eyes as their lips brushed ever so slightly. 

Stephen wound his hand around the back of Tony's neck while Tony's hand slid up the front of Stephen's chest. It was different than their first kiss. Slower, sweeter, less needy but just as desperate.

"Wow, we should not get hit with spells more often," Tony chuckled as they parted.

"I think I can arrange that," Stephen winked.

"What about dinner? Can you arrange that?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
